


Mark's corruption

by horus1251



Series: the mark [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jack has a version of the mark, Jack has no soul, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer grace was corrupted by The mark when he gave it to Jack but the human soul kept him pure with it burned away what will happen





	Mark's corruption

Jack stands on a desolate and barren world only rocks and sand at his feet with broken pieces of wood on the ground in the sky blood red souls litter the earth with heaven and hell destroyed and everything free from hell having destroyed everything on earth. Jack's mouth opens and he screams and the sky splits apart. Jack stands growling in angry '' NOW THE PAIN IS OVER AND '' Ringing splits into his head 

Jack gasps in pain '' If this is what I must do then I shall destroy every dimension''.

 

Jack opens a portal and walks through.

 

On the Ground Team free will on the ground dead there souls eaten by Jack 

 

From the spilled in the air, a voice speaks '' How could this have been allowed to happen not I must not allow it to happen now ''

 

The voice '' Yes I have no choice I must make certain that he doesn't lose his soul but how this will always be the outcome unless Lucifer could find a way to control the mark but I must keep the balance so no matter what My Daughter will be released from her prison that will start the process DAMN if only my Son solution wasn't to lock so much away in his ca...ges what if I change what the cage does wait for no hell

I'll make it so that Hell  punishes by what is deserved by the damned that way the cage in hell will start to heal the taint from Lucifer but since it will be always on him I'll create a way to negate it wait she must be release Crap I have to make it not work on humans Oh I make it that It will only work on Archangels ''

 

The voice '' hmm that will still have problems I'll Have to give Lucifer the power to fix how Heaven is run but What I can do is make heaven not boring by Letting souls choose what they want for there Heaven but I'll need to give powers or I'll create a spell and let the red-headed witch do the spell to fix that but Jack must still be born but since Lucifer be in control he'll teach Jack balance won't be broken but I'll Have to do something about my son ''

The voice '' My daughter will need a reason to stay so when I reserve time and fix that I'll need to Get Her with her Love Interest and Upgrade it to soul bind, hmm But God free will hmm I'll need something I'll have Magic give The Winchester powers and to keep the balance I'll use the Harry Potter idea and make masters and let them choose hmm I'll have to Get death released which means Lucifer needs to be released early which means

The 20th century after Mary dies I'll need the Witch release Lucifer and  start which changes so much but I'll need to get his vessel and Sam needs to in his body so I'll get Nick to be born sooner and make a spell to let Lucifer keep the body, hmm but Lucifer is also right this would have happened with humans on earth so I'll put in his mind to stop it hmm yes Lucifer will need those powers so I'll Need that witch to give him those powers when she does the spelling crap to keep the balance I'll have to have That Winchester be as immortal as her that's going to take something huge I'll start planning''

The voice '' I'll need give the creatures and the barriers to open hmm I'll have a barrier break when they think that Lilith death release Lucifer it will actually break the barriers which will allow Lucifer to have a son and with Lucifer already out the cage will be empty so I'll have it destroyed and the barriers broken will Cause my son to act I'll need cain to give that Winchester the mark and get it remove and quick.''

 

The voice '' But the bond between My Daughter and The Winchester will have to strengthen to shorten the situation but that will screw up the unless I'll create someone for God crap Sam would fix half the problems but I can't change that I'll have to think of something''

 

The universe trembled another crack appeared in the universe ''DAMNIT ''

The voice '' Now I have no chose but to create new threats instead of letting old ones continue '' Suddenly happiness is felt that means I can change few things ''

 

The voice '' I Know ''

on earth, the body of nick is recreated and healed completely suddenly blood raises from the universe and fills his blood streams

A Few of the remaining souls are all rounded up and absorbing one another until there is one huge soul the soul fly through the air hitting the body of Nick 

 

Nick awakens his body shivers'' What how I was... '' Nick Looks around sees the barren wasteland '' What the hell ''

 

The voice '' Hello Nick ''

Nick '' Lucifer ''

The voice '' No I am his Grandfather ''

Nick eyes wide '' My lord '' Nick says afraid and confused 

The voice '' Do not worry Lucifer will return to you ''

Nick happiness shining through ''really''

The voice '' Look around this is what the universe looks like Lucifer plans may be what they are but Lucifer loves creation he will with your aid stop this and bring true peace to the dimensions will you aid me''

 

Nick '' Whatever I have to do '' 

 

The voice '' Good the past and future Lucifer grace will combine good luck with the upgrades ''

 

Nick '' WH.....

 

 

 

 


End file.
